Disappear
by lemonyellowsun
Summary: Fanfic baseada livremente no filme Mistérios da Carne. Yaoi, Lemon.


Fanfic dedicada a minha beta e melhor amiga, Jessica Neném de Melo.

* * *

_i wished with all my heart we could just leave this world behind,  
rise like two angels in the night and magically __**disappear.**_ - misteryous skin

A rua era íngreme. O carro a percorria devagar, e a cada esquina, havia um rosto coberto por penumbra, à espera de quem quer que estivesse dentro. Mas ele precisava ser cuidadoso. Não queria se meter em encrenca.

Sasuke estacionou o camaro preto do outro lado da rua mal iluminada. Desligou o motor, mas não tirou a chave da ignição. Repousou as costas esguias sobre a superfície de couro do banco do motorista e permaneceu em silêncio lá dentro, seguro, escondido atrás do pára-brisa coberto de _insulfilm_. Alguns metros dele, enraizado à margem de uma viela penumbrosa, com o peitoral magro e exposto iluminado a lusco fusco, o garoto loiro permanecia endurecido, sem qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Sem se mover. Quase como um adereço à paisagem da rua solitária. Num repente, ele meneou o rosto e deu uma olhadela cuidadosa em direção ao carro parado, e deu um passo para trás, mergulhando na escuridão rasa da viela. Sasuke olhou intrigado. Ouviu um barulho oco e seus olhos escorreram da viela vazia até o banco do passageiro. O celular vibrava, exibindo a foto de uma garota de sorriso contido e expressivos olhos verde-água. Sasuke puxou o aparelho para si, apertando o botão verde.

- Alô?

- Meu deus, aonde você se meteu? - Disse Sakura, em falsete. - Já é quase meia-noite, eu achei que você fosse me fazer algum tipo de surpresa hoje, depois de tudo o que nós conversamos ontem à noite.

- Bom, o barato da surpresa é você não saber se e quando vai acontecer, não é? - Sasuke sorriu para si mesmo, olhando sua expressão refletida no retrovisor.

- Ah, me desculpe...

Uma longa pausa. Apenas o som de qualquer coisa sendo mastigada do outro lado da linha.

- É que eu não estava agüentando a dúvida. Você ainda vai vir?

- Me desculpe, mas acho que vou ficar preso aqui por mais algum tempo. Teve um acidente na avenida central, acho que uma carreta capotou, eles fecharam a rua e não tem ninguém andando. - Os olhos de Sasuke contemplavam a rua deserta, o asfalto molhado de chuva refletindo as luzes dos postes, as portas dos estabelecimentos cerradas. - E seria muito indevido da minha parte chegar na sua casa tão tarde, sem consentimento dos seus pais, não acha?

- Tudo bem. - Disse Sakura, de boca cheia. - E amanhã? Amanhã seria um dia ideal pra uma surpresa inesperada.

- Quem sabe... se você for uma garota boazinha.

Sakura riu.

- Eu preciso desligar, era pra eu estar terminando um simulado pra amanhã.

- Pois então vá estudar.

- Tudo bem, boa noite.

- Eu te amo. - Sasuke completou, como sempre fazia.

Desligou o celular e jogou-o sobre o banco do passageiro, abaixando-se até o tapete. Recolheu um extravagante buquê de flores rosadas e uma caixinha embrulhada com papel de presentes azul-bebê. Sakura era "o eterno erro que Sasuke jamais esqueceria", segundo o Uchiha mais velho, Itachi. A garota era, acima de tudo, sentimentalmente invedável e imprevisível, e era aquilo que Sasuke mais gostava nela. Era a maneira como ela o tratava e como o olhava, nunca polida demais, nunca perfeita demais como se estivesse sempre ensaiada para agradá-lo, apenas sendo ela mesma. Porque Sasuke sabia que em sua posição de herdeiro iminente da multimilionária família Uchiha, depois dos escândalos sexuais em que o irmão mais velho se envolvera, ele entrava para a lista dos solteiros mais cobiçados da cidade. Podia escolher qualquer garota que o dinheiro da sua família alcançasse, mas todas as opções lhe pareciam entediantes e desesperadas. Até o dia que conheceu Sakura.

Sasuke jogou o buquê sobre o banco de trás do carro e enfiou a caixinha no porta-luvas estofado, que fechou com um clique metálico, seguido de duas batidinhas apressadas.

_Toc, toc. _

Levantou o olhar até o vidro do carro, e viu um garoto loiro, de cabelo molhado e empapado de gel trajando um moletom alaranjado da GAP, prostrado rente a porta do camaro. As mãos estavam enterradas nos bolsos e os olhos encaravam o alto da rua vazia, atento. Ele permaneceu sem reação por alguns segundos, encolhido dentro do carro, em silêncio. O coração começou a bater acelerado, de agitação. Aquilo não fazia parte do plano. Aliás, qual era o plano, de início? Observá-lo feito um tarado _stalker_ até que ele encontrasse algum outro cliente e sumisse dali? Sua primeira reação foi de girar a chave do carro, dar ignição e arrancar, mas não o fez. Apenas ficou observando o garoto através do vidro, escondido pelo _insufilm_, prendendo a respiração de um modo quase encurralado.

_Toc, toc. _

O garoto bateu novamente, irrequieto. Abaixou, colocando as mãos em forma de concha sobre o vidro e tentando enxergar através dele. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam a poucos centímetros dos de Sasuke. A sua expressão de irritação e ansiedade transformou-se em um muxoxo, seguido de um resmungo inintelegível. Ele afastou o rosto do vidro e deu um tapinha na superfície dele, dando de ombros e direcionando-se de volta a seu posto, à margem da sombra segura da viela, decepcionado. Sasuke apressou-se, pressionando um botão aceso junto ao braço, que fizera o vidro grosso descer. Os respingos da garoa umedeceram seu rosto e casaco.

- Ei! - Chiou.

O garoto estacou no meio da rua e virou-se. Sua expressão vagou do surpreso ao desconfiado em poucos segundos, e ele não se moveu. Tinha assumido novamente a postura ereta e atenta, sem se atrever a tirar sua mãos dos bolsos do moletom.

- Vem aqui. - Sasuke murmurou, fazendo sinal com a mão.

Na verdade, queria rir. Pelo pouco que sabia daquela profissão, o garoto soava bem amador e desajeitado, tentando imprimir um jeitão todo marrento e seguro de si, que não condizia com seu rosto e aquele tão intrigante par de olhos azuis. Sem muita opção, o garoto refez o caminho a passos endurecidos, e apoiou-se sobre o capô do camaro fosco com uma das mãos, sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke.

- E aí?

Sasuke o encarou, presunçoso.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Bill. - O loiro disse, meio engasgado.

- _Bill_. - Sasuke repetiu.

- Qual é a tua, cara? - Bill se afastou do carro. Batia o pé contra o asfalto molhado.

- Ei, calma aí! - Sasuke disse, com um sorriso tranquilizador. - Debaixo dessa garoa você vai acabar ficando resfriado, não quer entrar aqui e dar uma volta?

O garoto encarou Sasuke com uma expressão de estranheza. O batuque das gotas finas, que agora se transformavam em torrenciais gotas de chuva sob a superfície do camaro, emolduravam sua expressão.

- Claro.

Deu de ombros e caminhou em direção à porta do passageiro. Sasuke olhou para si mesmo no retrovisor, esfregando os cabelos escuros com as pontas dos dedos, jogando-os para trás das orelhas. Deu uma olhada estreita pela janela, para os dois lados da rua, solitária, deserta. E novamente, _toc toc_. Puxou a trava atrás do volante e destrancou as portas. Bill entrou, desajeitado, e sentou-se sobre o banco no passageiro, esfregando os cabelos molhados com as mãos enquanto olhava curiosamente para o painel de controle do Chevrolet Camaro 2012. Sasuke envolveu o couro do volante com os dedos firmes, e sorriu.

- Gostou Bill? É um Camaro SS. - Bill olhou para ele. Sabia que carro era aquele. - Tem um motorzão V8, câmera de ré no retrovisor interno e rodas aro 20.

- É, é bem - Bill alisou o sistema de áudio com a ponta dos dedos - caro.

Voltou o olhar para Sasuke, que o observava, gelado. Retraiu-se no banco, e afastou as mãos do painel. Sasuke sorriu, mais uma vez, e ligou o motor. O que quer que ele estivesse fazendo, pensou consigo mesmo, tinha que ser cuidadoso.

- Então, - Sasuke pigarreou. - Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte. - Bill disse, feito uma bala.

Sasuke olhou pra ele com certa ironia. De duas coisas ele sabia. A primeira, o garoto não se chamava Bill, e a segunda, era menor de idade.

- O que foi? É sério cara, eu tenho vinte.

- Sei.

Bill bufou, e afundou-se no banco, revirando os olhos.

- 19. - Resmungou.

- 17.

- Qual é! - Bill protestou. - Você é do juizado de menores ou alguma coisa parecida pra ficar me interrogando desse jeito?

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o caminho.

- Pode tirar o casaco se quiser. - Sasuke disse, amigavelmente. - Você está cheirando um pouco a cachorro molhado.

Bill encarou-o por alguns instantes. Tirar a roupa não era algo em que ele estava em posição de contrariar. Puxou o moletom pelas mangas, desajeitado, e levantou os braços para arrancá-lo. Sasuke esfregou o retrovisor embaçado com a palma da mão e fez o retorno, desembocando numa rua atulhada.

Cones laranjas estavam enfileirados pela entrada da Av. Liberty e, do outro lado deles, um aglomerado de pessoas com guarda-chuvas pretos e capas de chuva amarelas observavam um telão coberto. Exibia um filme que Sasuke desconfiava ser Suspiria, de 1977. Havia um punhado de carros estacionados na calçada, e os estabelecimentos ainda estavam todos abertos. [O telão exibiu] um close no rosto atônito da atriz Jessica Harper, que caminhava atortoada por um corredor com paredes vermelho vivo.

Sasuke resmungou.

Bill jogou o moletom sobre o banco de trás do carro e esfregou os próprios braços.

- Eles fecham a Liberty todas as primeiras sextas do mês para essa exposição ao ar livre. Pra onde você quer ir? Tem um motel legal aqui perto, se chama Censiv, é limpinho, mas você tinha que ter continuado na...

- Eu não gosto muito de motéis. - O nariz de Sasuke se enrugou. Bill achou engraçado, e sorriu. - Eu tenho um chalé a alguns quilômetros daqui e, para sair do centro da cidade, cortar caminho pela Liberty é mais fácil.

Os olhos de Bill se estreitaram.

- Olha, comigo as coisas tem que ser um pouco mais rápidas, entende? Se você achar melhor, a gente pode fazer aqui mesmo.

- Quanto você quer pra ficar a noite inteira comigo?

Bill arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa. O som de tambores reverberava alto do outro lado da rua, partindo do telão.

- Isso é sério?

Sasuke sorriu, assentindo.

- Mas... - Bill gaguejou. - E se-se você for um, não sei, um tarado psicopata que vai me levar pra floresta e me jogar numa vala.

Sasuke gargalhou. - Bem, parece que você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Bill olhou para as próprias mãos que estavam pousadas sobre seu colo. Os dedos entrelaçados, úmidos por um misto de chuva e suor. Com o canto dos olhos, ele percebeu Sasuke se endireitando em seu banco, alisando o couro do volante. Só se ouvia o som abafado de latidas de cachorro sob uma trilha sonora inquietante, ribombando do lado de fora do carro, vindo do telão. Bill se torturava. Odiava aqueles silêncios constrangedores, mas não se sentia apto a voltar a falar. Só desejou que Sasuke entendesse aquilo como um sim, e o levasse até o bendito chalé.

_Toc, toc. _

Duas batidinhas leves sobre a janela do motorista. O rosto redondo de um guarda vestido com uma capa de chuva amarela projetou-se por trás do _insufilm_. Estreitava os olhos para dentro do carro. O Camaro estava parado na avenida há algum tempo.

- E então? - Disse Sasuke, dando as costas para o guarda. Não iria arrancar para o chalé sem o consentimento de _Bill_, mas aquilo não queria dizer que ia deixá-lo escapar. - Prometo arranjar uma vala com aquecedor pra você.

Bill riu, e aquiesceu. Sasuke suspirou, satisfeito, e arrancou em marcha ré pela avenida, fazendo o guarda com o impermeável amarelo dar um pulo para trás. Deu uma volta inteira com o camaro e fez o retorno em direção a interestadual.

- Você ainda não me disse quanto quer por uma noite. - Relembrou Sasuke, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Depende do que você quer que eu faça.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

Sasuke desviou os olhos para Bill, com um meio sorriso. - Qual foi a coisa mais bizarra que te pediram pra fazer?

Bill riu. Novamente, pego de surpresa. - Nunca suspeitaria que você é esse tipo de cara.

- Não, não. Só estou querendo te conhecer melhor - Sasuke objetivou.

Pigarreou, ajeitando-se no banco.

- Bem, muitos caras pedem pra que eu urine neles.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. - Vamos lá, você pode fazer melhor do que isso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Bill esfregou o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, começando a se divertir. - Tem certeza que você aguenta ouvir?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Uma vez um cara pediu pra que eu cortasse o pênis dele.

Sasuke virou-se para Bill impressionado, os lábios indecisos entre um riso e um muxoxo.

- É sério. Ele tinha até trazido um alicate no bolso, e quando eu vi o cara, nem imaginei que ele fosse um desses doidos, era até bonito. Quando ele tirou o alicate do bolso de trás, eu pulei pela janela e corri o mais rápido que eu pude.

Sasuke tornou a olhar para a estrada, e Bill se encolheu no banco. Sentia que tinha falado demais.

- Você achou ele bonito? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim. - Bill respondeu. - Por quê?

- Só curiosidade.

Eles agora desembocavam na interestadual quando o silênco tomou conta do carro novamente, apenas o barulho da garoa do lado de fora do carro. Bill sentia-se fedido e suado.

- Eu posso abrir um pouco a janela? - Perguntou, incerto.

Sasuke pressionou um botão com uma luz no painel de navegação do Camaro e desceu um pouco a janela de Bill. O garoto esticou o pescoço, colocando o rosto na abertura, deixando que as gotas geladas da garoa caíssem e lavassem o suor.

Ficou ali, de olhos fechados, por quase dois minutos. Então o carro diminuiu e parou no acostamento.

Virou-se para Sasuke, limpando o rosto molhado com as mãos. - O que aconte...

A língua molhada de Sasuke já havia invadido sua boca pequena. Uma das mãos projetou-se em sua nuca, a outra envolvia com firmeza sua perna. Bill contraiu-se, pego de surpresa, mas depois cedeu ao beijo, passeando os dedos pelos cabelos pretos de Sasuke. De repente, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo, empurrando-o gentilmente pelos ombros. Bill abriu os olhos, sem ar, e Sasuke o encarou com o rosto contrariado.

- Você tem namorada?

Bill franziu o cenho, confuso. - Não...

- Namorado?

Bill riu nervosamente, - Não cara, eu não sou gay.

Sasuke avançou sobre Bill mais uma vez, puxando-o pelas pernas. Bill tentou endireitar-se no banco, mas suas pernas estavam presas. Afastou-se, interrompendo o beijo novamente. Deitou-se sobre o banco, jogando as pernas para o lado de Sasuke, por sobre a marcha, e foi em direção a ele novamente, com as pernas sobre o seu banco, chupando seu pescoço.

- Mas - Sasuke murmurou, enquanto Bill passeava a língua por seu queixo. - você disse que achou aquele cara bonito.

- E daí? - Bill afastou-se pra olhá-lo nos olhos - Achar um cara bonito não me faz gay, faz?

- Eu não sei - Sasuke abaixou os olhos por um momento, envolvendo a cintura de Bill com um dos braços, trazendo-o para si. - Você me acha bonito, Bill?

Bill suspirou. - Naruto.

- O quê?

- Meu nome, é Naruto.

Sasuke sorriu divertido, estalando seus lábios contra os dele. - Muito prazer.

- É, você é bonito.

- E você sente vontade de dar pra mim?

Naruto retraiu-se. _Droga_, pensou, _não devia ter dito meu nome_. Suspirou, e depois entregou um sorriso maniqueísta.

- Eu estou aqui pra que, afinal?

Sasuke soltou a cintura do garoto, deixando que seus braços caíssem sobre o banco. Estava todo molhado agora e sua pele grudava sobre o couro preto. Não entendeu porque se sentiu mal em falar aquilo, sendo que Naruto era um michê qualquer e muito provavelmente já devia ter escutado coisa muito pior. Quando Naruto afastou-se, recostando-se em seu banco, Sasuke percebeu a proeminente elevação em sua calça e estremeceu, procurando sentar-se levemente de lado. Ligou o carro e arrancou pela estrada solitária e molhada. A chuva já havia cessado.

Depois disso, a viagem permaneceu silenciosa. Dez minutos seguindo em linha reta pela interestadual, Sasuke deu com uma bifurcação na pista. A da esquerda era a continuação da interestadual, e a outra era um caminho irregular de terra batida cercado por frondosas tipuanas, os troncos eram cobertos por musgo até a metade de seus comprimentos. O Camaro chacoalhava pelo caminho, chapinhando pela terra molhada. Sasuke desejou estar com a sua camionete.

O chalé de dois andares tinha a fachada toda em vidro diáfano. Era cercado por um muro baixo de pedra cinza coberto de era, e um jardim de girassóis que acompanhavam toda a sua volta. Quando Sasuke estacionou frente à porta de entrada e desligou o carro, Naruto segurou a respiração, tirando o cinto.

Sasuke tirou uma chave pequena do bolso das calças justas e inclinou-se sobre a fechadura, estreitando os olhos para que pudesse enxergar o buraco. Naruto caminhou em direção a ele, esfregando os dedos sobre o capô do carro molhado. Estava incerto sobre como aquela noite acabaria.

Sasuke abriu a porta de vidro a acendeu as luzes. Naruto seguiu-o em silêncio até a cozinha, encarando o linóleo de madeira fosca. Não queria que Sasuke o percebesse reparando em nada ali.

Sasuke ficou parado no meio da cozinha, pensativo. Desfez-se de seu casaco umedecido, jogando-o sobre a mesa redonda de madeira escura no canto da cozinha, virou-se para Naruto e sorriu.

- Que fome! - Esfregou as palmas das mãos, olhando à sua volta, distraído. - Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não, eu estou bem. - Naruto pigarreou. - Onde eu posso tomar um banho?

- Minha suíte fica subindo as escadas, a esquerda. A última porta, não tem como errar.

Naruto aquiesceu, - Você não quer vir comigo?

Sasuke sorriu amarelo.

- Seria um prazer, mas eu estou realmente faminto. Fique à vontade.

- Tudo bem. - Naruto deu de ombros e caminhou tranquilamente pelo hall, até a escadaria.

Reparou na decoração do chalé com divertimento. Em contraponto a fachada de vidro, as paredes dos cômodos eram de um tom cinza claro e a maioria dos móveis era de madeira envernizada. Enquanto subia a escada, esfregava os próprios braços nus, morrendo de frio. _"Vou providenciar uma vala com aquecedor pra você"_, Naruto riu, solitário. _Mentiroso._

Avançou pelo extenso corredor a esmo, no escuro, procurando pelo interruptor. Quando alcançou a última porta por tato, abriu-a no escuro, incerto, e esfregou a parede de dentro do quarto às cegas. Quando sentiu o interruptor sob seus dedos, o pressionou e perdeu o ar.

A suíte era enorme.

O papel de parede de um branco virginal contrastava com o linóleo marrom-escuro e a roupa de cama preta. A cama era grande e retangular, e em sua cabeceira, havia um frigobar pequeno, ambos sobre uma elevação no chão. Próximo à porta ficava um divã e um armário, ambos brancos. Ao lado do armário havia uma porta de correr que Naruto suspeitou ser a que o levaria ao banheiro.

Permitiu-se demorar no banho. A água quente da banheira preenchia o banheiro de vapor, e Naruto sentia seu corpo desfazendo sob o calor confortável. Só então se deu e conta de como estava cansado e dolorido. Com a cabeça recostada sobre a borda da banheira, Naruto adormeceu por poucos minutos, e nesses poucos minutos teve sonhos inquietantes. Sonhou com um homem grande, com a face encoberta, que lhe lambia o rosto e arranhava a pele por baixo de sua roupa com as unhas, apalpando suas genitálias com as mãos oleosas. Ele tentava se desvencilhar do homem, que segurava seus braços com um aperto de ferro. Quando Naruto aquietou-se, o homem sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, e seu rosto se iluminou. Era Sasuke. Naruto escorregou pela banheira, e debateu-se embaixo d'água, assustado. Quando levantou-se, chorou estrangulado. A água da banheira já havia ficado gelada, e não fazia idéia de onde Sasuke estava.

Saiu do banho apressado, enrolando-se na toalha. Decidiu descer de toalhas mesmo, não seria muito interessante vestir novamente seus trapos molhados e muito menos se atreveria a pegar qualquer roupa de Sasuke, mas achou que calçar um par de chinelos não faria mal. Desceu a escada, e quando desembocou no primeiro andar, parou de supetão, encontrando um Sasuke nu deitado sobre o sofá.

Sasuke estava molhado, os olhos fechados, tranquilos, e a cabeça apoiada sobre o encosto do sofá azul-marinho. Fumava um baseado. Quando Naruto avançou pela sala devagar, Sasuke abriu os olhos e sentou-se, encarando-o com os olhos pequenos e avermelhados. Depois de algum tempo começou a rir sem parar, foi até Naruto e puxou a sua toalha.

- Pesadelos, Bill? – Sasuke disse, secando as lágrimas dos olhos e oferecendo o baseado a Naruto.

- Acho que sim. - Pegou o baseado dos dedos de Sasuke e puxou um pouco. - Me desculpe. - Disse, segurando a fumaça na garganta com aquela voz de carburador.

Havia duas taças de vinho sobre a mesa de centro, com sua madeira entalhada e garrafa vazia. Uma das taças estava cheia, a outra, pela metade. Sasuke recostou-se no sofá, colocando os pés sobre a mesa e apoiando a nuca nas mãos, com um sorriso flutuante nos lábios.

- O que te assusta? Não, não, pode terminar você, eu já estou mega chapado. - Murmurou Sasuke, recusando o baseado. - Tem vinho aqui, olha...

- Eu vi - Disse Naruto, nu, ainda em pé. - Nada demais, só pesadelos.

- Eu quero saber.

- Não. - Disse Naruto, sorrindo sem querer. - Não é da sua conta.

E os dois gargalharam até perderem o ar. Sasuke se arrastou até o bar, enrubescido de tanto rir, e pescou uma garrafa de whisky, colocando-a sobre a mesa de centro. Pegou na mão de Naruto e o levou até o sofá, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Me conta.

- Eu não lembro mais.

- Trate de lembrar.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, com os olhos fixos nas mãos de Sasuke. Quando foi dar uma tragada, o baseado queimou seus dedos, e Sasuke riu.

- Pra quem é o buquê? - Naruto disse, com o dedo indicador na boca.

- Buquê? - Sasuke deu beijinhos gentis na mandíbula de Naruto.

- O buquê no banco de trás do seu carro.

Sasuke respondeu com um olhar desamparado, e se recostou de lado, dando as costas para Naruto. Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- É pra uma garota.

Naruto ficou em silêncio.

- Uma garota que eu gosto. Não, não gosto... eu a amo, a amo, quero me casar com ela.

Naruto levantou-se do sofá, coxeando pela sala, entontecido. - Se você ama ela, porque está aqui comigo?

Sasuke bufou, esfregando os olhos. Estava irritado. - É. Eu não devia, não devia estar aqui. Eu devia estar com ela hoje... eu prometi a ela que-

Naruto então observou, pela primeira vez, aquele Sasuke confuso, desarmado. Não conseguia decodificar o que ele falava, esticado sobre o sofá, o rosto vermelho feito um pimentão. Sasuke era alto, branco como leite e a pele causava um contraste com os cabelos pretos que fazia Naruto estremecer. Sasuke esticou todo o corpo e deitou-se de bruços sobre o sofá, ainda resmungando. Então, Naruto sorriu maldoso, antes de saltar em cima dele, prendendo seus braços com as mãos firmes.

- É, você não devia. - Murmurou no ouvido de Sasuke.

Sasuke esticou os braços de debateu-se, tentando se desvencilhar. Naruto deitava-se sobre ele retesado, o pênis endurecido roçando em suas costas. Quando Naruto começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, Sasuke cedeu, e fechou os olhos. Naruto largou os braços de Sasuke e começou a passear com os dedos por seu antebraço e suas axilas, apertando suas costelas enquanto beijava sua orelha. Sasuke ficou deitado sob ele, murmurando baixo em um misto de regozijo e irritação. Estava chapado e bêbado demais para fazer sexo, e irritado com o fato de estar naquela situação. Devia ter tratado de Naruto antes.

Naruto puxou-o pela cintura, esfregando seu pênis entre as nádegas de Sasuke. Levantou-se, ficando de joelhos sobre o sofá, deixando Sasuke de quatro em sua frente. Uma das mãos masturbava Sasuke, a outra ele levou até a boca e cuspiu, lubrificando o ânus do outro. Quando o penetrou com um dos dedos, Sasuke prendeu a respiração, levantou-se num repente e empurrou Naruto com as costas. Puxou-o pelos braços com força, e Naruto escorregou para fora do sofá, caindo de costas sobre o assoalho gelado, com os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Sasuke. Sasuke caiu sobre ele, ainda mais vermelho do que antes, e deu-lhe um soco desajeitado no queixo. Naruto gemeu, confuso, e empurrou Sasuke para trás com força, que deu de costas no chão, acertando seguidamente com o joelho o estômago de Naruto, de uma forma ineficaz. Naruto prendeu Sasuke com as pernas e projetou as duas mãos em seu pescoço com força, empurrando sua cabeça contra o chão.

- Por que você está me batendo? - Resfolegou Naruto.

Sasuke engasgou, tentando tirar as mãos de Naruto de seu pescoço, sem sucesso. Naruto então, piscando os olhos, afastou-se de Sasuke quando percebeu que o estava sufocando. Sasuke empurrou-o pelo peito com as palmas das mãos, jogando-o para trás sobre a mesa de centro, e apoiou-se no sofá, pondo-se de pé. Naruto caiu no chão, tombando para trás com a mesinha, e as taças se estilhaçaram sob suas costas. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá, sem reação, observando Naruto gemer sobre uma poça de whisky, vinho e sangue.

- Meu deus - disse ele, secando o suor do rosto. - Me desculpe.

Ambos os garotos ficaram atônitos por uns minutos, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Naruto não ousava se mexer, as picados doloridas em suas costas pareciam tê-lo paralisado. Sasuke levantou-se de supetão, recolhendo a toalha e dando a mão para que Naruto se apoiasse, segurando sua nuca com cuidado. Quando Sasuke viu as lascas de vidro enfiadas nas costas dele, estremeceu, cobrindo Naruto com a toalha.

- Qual é o seu problema, cara? – Naruto estava atordoado.

Sasuke envolveu sua mão e o levou até o banheiro do primeiro andar, acendendo a luz e abrindo um armário baixo. Tirou de lá uma caixinha pequena de primeiro socorros com uma cruz vermelha desenhada em cima.

- Droga... – Disse ele, sentando Naruto no sanitário e examinando suas costas. – Acho que vou ter que te levar pro hospital.

- Não! – Naruto se retraiu.

- Calma! – Sasuke puxou-o pelos ombros, - Acho que consigo tirar os cacos maiores.

Sasuke puxou as luvas cirúrgicas, amaciando-as, e as vestiu com rapidez, apertando a pinça com os dedos. Quando puxou com a maior leveza que conseguiu um caco que se enraizava em baixo da costela de Naruto, o garoto saltou para longe dele, batendo os dentes de dor.

- Seu idiota, você vai acabar se machucando mais. – Suspirou Sasuke.

- Foi _você _que me jogou em cima da mesa, pra começo de conversa!

Sasuke jogou a pinça sobre a pia, e puxou Naruto pelo rosto com firmeza. – Que idéia foi aquela de tentar me comer?

Naruto deu um tapa na mão dele e o empurrou. – Você bem que estava gostando.

- Não! Eu não estava gostando – Sasuke puxou Naruto pelo braço, agora todo marcado de sangue seco, e sentou Naruto novamente, - E sabe por quê? Porque eu sou uma droga de um homem das cavernas! Eu fui feito pra foder, não pra ser fodido, eu fui feito pra dominar, pra meter, pra fazer você gemer sentando em cima de mim – Puxou o rosto de Naruto com um aperto forte. – E não vou deixar nenhum michêzinho de merda tirar isso de mim.

O rosto de Naruto se contorceu de raiva. Mas, ao invés voar sobre Sasuke de novo, ele continuou sentado, com os punhos cerrados sobre o tampo do sanitário, com dificuldade para respirar.

- Você devia dar um jeito nesse cabelo, sabia? – Murmurou, - Isso não combina com você, esse perfil de menino mal. Você devia pelo menos dar um jeito nesse cabelo, pra tentar se encaixar nesse perfil, mas não. Você é uma fraude.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, recolhendo a pinça da pia. – Não se esqueça que você está aqui a trabalho. Você ainda não me deu seu preço, mas parece que isso não tá valendo muita coisa.

Sasuke mergulhou a pinça em uma solução de iodo e segurou os ombros de Naruto pra que ele não saísse pulando outra vez. Quando retirou o caco de vidro maior, Naruto estalou os dentes e batia os pés descalços contra o piso do banheiro em desespero.

- Você é muito mole, cara. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, molhando uma gaze com soro fisiológico e limpando a ferida, aliviado por perceber que o vidro tinha penetrado apenas horizontalmente.

- E você deve ser doidinho pra dar a bunda – Naruto disse – mas morre de medo de gostar.

Sasuke deu um tapa em sua cabeça, mas Naruto anteviu o ato e segurou sua mão. – Dá pra parar com isso?

- Dá pra parar de falar asneira?

- Eu sei que você quer. – Naruto sorriu, maliciosamente, e Sasuke deu de ombros.

Continuou seu trabalho, parando vez ou outra para limpar o sangue que escorria, encharcando o tampo do sanitário. Jogava os cacos dentro da pia assim que os retirava e limpava a ferida com gaze. – Se eu, de fato, curtisse sodomia, eu não teria nenhum problema com isso.

- Não use essa palavra – Naruto mordia o próprio dedo para aliviar a dor.

- Por quê?

- Parece nome de doença. – Naruto chiou – E, acredite em mim, esse medo de não fazer porque pode gostar é uma coisa bastante estúpida.

Sasuke bufou, - Você deve adorar, pelo jeito.

- Não faço isso por prazer, faço isso por dinheiro – Disse Naruto – mas convenhamos; receber um oral é sempre bom.

Sasuke riu baixo, e revirou os olhos. Depois de dar um jeito com as lascas de vidro, tampou os ferimentos com algodão e cobriu com esparadrapo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir pro hospital?

- Tenho. – Murmurou Naruto.

- Certo... Eu também não quero que você vá.

Sasuke lavou a pinça e a guardou dentro da caixinha de primeiros socorros com o rolo de esparadrapo e a garrafinha semi-vazia de iodo. Encheu um copo d'água e ofereceu dois comprimidos a Naruto, um analgésico e um antiinflamatório. Recostou-se na parede do banheiro enquanto Naruto engolia os comprimidos, e eles ficaram observando um ao outro, em silêncio.

Sasuke queria se desculpar, mas não achou que devesse. Olhando para Naruto agora, coberto com a toalha, arqueado e frágil, ele percebeu que, desde o começo, nutria certo afeto pelo garoto.

- Eu costumava observar você lá. – Murmurou, como uma confissão.

- Legal. – Naruto estava absorto.

- Eu venho observando você há algum tempo, aliás. Na verdade, da primeira vez que te vi foi por mero acaso, e da segunda também, eu nunca me dei com michês, acredite. Mas aí depois, eu deixava me levar até lá, e ficava te observando. Era como se eu te reconhecesse de algum lugar, entende?

Naruto suspirou, fazendo pouco caso do que Sasuke dizia. Sasuke então se endireitou, e fixou o olhar em seus próprios pés. Não era muito de falar sobre seus sentimentos, e nunca pensou que pudesse falar sobre aquele tipo de coisa pra ninguém, ainda mais pra Naruto.

- Já aconteceu com você de, ao ver um estranho qualquer na rua, você sentir uma vontade súbita de falar com ele, como se vocês dois estivessem destinados há, uma hora ou outra, se cruzarem?

- Eu não acredito em destino.

- Nem eu.

Sasuke tomou a mão de Naruto e o pôs de pé, enrolando a toalha em sua cintura. Saiu pela porta do banheiro deixando a luz acesa, e caminhou pelo corredor escuro com os dedos entrelaçados nos de Naruto. Quando chegaram à suíte, Sasuke não se preocupou em acender as luzes. Sentou Naruto sobre a beirada da cama, ajoelhou-se sobre uma almofada entre as pernas dele e encheu a boca com seu pênis. Desenhava todo o falo com a língua, umedecendo-o com beijos babados, e o engolia repetidas vezes, engasgando com toda sua extensão. Naruto estremeceu das pontas dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo, enrolando Sasuke com as pernas. Sasuke segurava a estrutura do órgão de Naruto com uma das mãos, e se masturbava com a outra. Quando as pernas de Naruto estremeceram, Sasuke deixou que ele ejaculasse todo o gozo em sua boca, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por sua garganta. Levantou e foi até o banheiro, cuspir um pouco do esporro que restava. Fez um bochecho com a água da pia e cuspiu, voltando para a cama e envolvendo Naruto em um abraço quente e cuidadoso, escondidos no escuro do quarto.

- Você fez um belo trabalho aqui. – Naruto disse.

Sasuke riu e afagou-lhe os cabelos loiros desgrenhados – Eu também gostei.

Naruto respirou profundamente, e desvencilhou-se do abraço afetuoso de Sasuke. Desceu da cama e foi até o abajur ao lado do divã, iluminando o quarto.

- Eu quero olhar pro seu rosto. – Naruto murmurou, sentando sobre Sasuke e o encarando nos olhos.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto, puxando os cabelos para trás.

- Você tem um irmão, não tem? – Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke encarou-o com certa estranheza, e depois desviou os olhos. – Tenho. Você deve conhecê-lo dos jornais.

- Não, é pouco provável, eu não vejo muita TV... – Naruto mordeu os lábios, indeciso. – mas eu consigo vê-lo na minha cabeça, consigo imaginar como ele seria.

- E como ele seria?

- Bom, ele consegue ser mais alto que você, no entanto vocês dois são muito parecidos, usam até o mesmo corte de cabelo.

Sasuke permaneceu encarando o nada, - Provavelmente você o viu em alguma revista e não se lembra.

- Parece que você não gosta de falar muito dele, né? – Naruto apertou os mamilos de Sasuke, provocativo.

- Não, - Disse Sasuke, apoiando a nuca com as mãos, deixando que Naruto brincasse com seus mamilos. – Mas, chega desse assunto. Vamos falar sobre você.

- Manda.

- Por que você faz isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você sabe. Prostituição, - Sasuke puxou os braços de Naruto e deixou que ele caísse sobre seu peito, aproximando os rostos, sentindo a respiração quente de Naruto na sua boca.

- Dinheiro. Eu já te disse.

- Eu sei, mas, por que ganhar dinheiro desse jeito? – Sasuke frisou. – Por que você não tem um trabalho normal, tipo caixa de supermercado?

- Porque eu não sou bom em ser caixa de mercado, eu sou bom em sexo. – Naruto disse, saindo de cima de Sasuke e sentando-se na cama. – É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

Sasuke bufou, insatisfeito – Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa que você não está me contando.

E Naruto deu de ombros, - E eu sinto que você deveria se preocupar com a sua própria vida.

Sasuke envolveu a cintura de Naruto, cheio de frustração. – Eu não entendo.

- Você não precisa entender. – Naruto puxou Sasuke para si, recostando a cabeça dele em seu colo e afagando seus cabelos. – As coisas são o que elas são, e não tem nada que a gente possa fazer quanto a isso.

E então os olhos de Sasuke se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e consertar as coisas, fazê-las serem como elas deveriam, de verdade, ser. Tudo seria tão mais fácil pra nós dois.

As mãos de Naruto escorreram afetuosamente pelo rosto molhado de Sasuke e secaram suas lágrimas. – É por isso que você tem que pensar no agora, esquecer o passado e cuidar para que todas essas coisas ruins não aconteçam novamente.

- Queria eu ser forte o bastante... – E Sasuke cerrou os olhos, tentando fazer as lágrimas pararem - Naruto, eu sinto muito.

* * *

- Aqui já tá bom. – Naruto observou a rua pela janela, impaciente.

Sasuke estacionou o carro, mas não tirou a chave da ignição. – Tem certeza? Onde você mora? – Observou pelo pára-brisa a rua deserta que se deflagrava a sua frente. Não soava muito como uma área residencial.

- A duas quadras daqui. – Naruto destravou o cinto de segurança.

- Eu te lev-

- Não, não precisa. – Naruto deu um sorriso nervoso, e tentou destrancar a porta do passageiro, sem sucesso.

Sasuke pigarreou e tirou a carteira do bolso. – Então, quanto eu te devo? – Sorriu amigavelmente, tirando um punhado de notas de cem dali.

- Por favor, - Naruto abaixou a mão dele. – Eu não quero dinheiro.

Sasuke não prestou atenção, - Quinhentos cobre tudo?

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro!

- É sábado, Naruto. – Sasuke replicou, gentil. – Use esse dinheiro pra se divertir, vá pra algum lugar legal. Eu te ocupei por uma noite, nada mais justo do que você aceitar o que foi combinado.

Naruto ajeitou-se no banco, nervoso, e pegou o dinheiro da mão de Sasuke, enfiando-o no bolso da calça jeans surrada.

Sasuke ofereceu a mão a Naruto, e ele a apertou com firmeza.

- Não suma.

- Não sumirei, - Naruto respondeu, sem emoção. – Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Sasuke sorriu e desfez o aberto de mão, destrancando as portas. Naruto desceu do carro, acenou e deu as costas, atravessando a rua em uma corridinha lenta. Sasuke ficou observando-o descer a rua até que ele virou a esquina e desapareceu, e Sasuke sabia que eles nunca mais se veriam novamente. Pousou a testa sobre o couro do volante e ficou lá, sentindo-se prestes a vomitar.

O celular vibrou por dois minutos inteiros em seu bolso, até parar, e depois voltou a vibrar. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e o atendeu, quase sem voz. – Alô?

- Cinco minutos, Sasuke? Eu estou esperando aqui há quase meia hora. – Sakura soava furiosa do outro lado da linha, mas a voz embargada dava a impressão de que ela tentava disfarçar a irritação.

- Calma, eu tô chegando._ Já consigo até te ver_. – Sasuke disse, encarando a rua vazia.


End file.
